


Marry Me?

by TigerMultiverse



Series: ZoSan [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marriage Proposal, OOC, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ZoSan - Freeform, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: For awhile now, Zoro had been acting weird. Almost nervous. Which was weird considering that Zoro was never nervous. He was Zoro Roronoa, the Pirate Hunter, the Demon of the East Blue.Proposal!
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: ZoSan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> [Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/li01pxd) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tigermultiverse)

Zoro was hiding something. Him and the crew were, Sanji could tell.

But he couldn’t figure out what.

For awhile now, Zoro had been acting weird. Almost nervous. Which was weird considering that Zoro was never nervous. He was Zoro Roronoa, the Pirate Hunter, the Demon of the East Blue.

And the crew knew what was up!

Whenever they saw him and Zoro together, they would give Zoro pointed or smug looks that made the swordsman flush slightly. And they would talk to him when Sanji wasn’t in the room.

And whenever Sanji tried to ask Zoro what was wrong, the swordsman would blush and look away, shaking his head saying nothing was wrong. 

But, even though Zoro was nervous, he was a bit bolder. He would kiss Sanji with so much passion it almost brought tears to Sanji’s sea blue eyes. When they made love, Zoro was so bold and passionate and gentle with him, making Sanji feel so loved and cherished. 

Sanji didn’t really mind, but he was worried about Zoro. He decided to leave it alone for awhile, it was probably nothing serious. 

But it was. 

* * *

The Straw Hat Pirates docked at a nice, beautiful island for supplies, and decided to stay there for awhile, so Sanji and Zoro decided to go on a date. They dressed up in nice, but not over the top, clothes. The crew told them to have a good time, and they were off.

Zoro and Sanji walked arm in arm towards a nice restaurant they saw while shopping hours ago. They took their seats and ordered. It was a nice meal, the food was good and the wine was fantastic. And during dinner, Zoro would say that Sanji looked beautiful and how he loved him. The entire dinner, Sanji was smiling and blushing bright red.

Afterwards, the two left and walked along a nice pathway with cherry blossom trees lined along it, leading up a hill to a cliff. 

The evening was beautiful, cherry blossoms were gently falling to the ground around them. The sun was setting on the horizon, creating a soft pink and gold color in the sky. 

Once they got to the top of the hill, Zoro and Sanji stood a safe distance from the cliff, looking out at the sunset. 

“This is really nice.” Sanji said, closing his eyes and resting his head on Zoro’s shoulder. 

“It is.”

Zoro and Sanji stood there in content silence. Sanji felt happy and at peace in those moments. But after a few minutes, he felt Zoro release a breath before breaking from their hold. Sanji opened his eyes to look at Zoro. The swordsman looked nervous and uncertain, but in the depths of his green eyes, was confidence. 

“Zoro, what is it?” Sanji asked, worry in his tone. 

Zoro just looked down at the ground as he took Sanji’s hands in his own. 

“…remember how we met?” He asked. 

Sanji chuckled. “Of course I do.” And he does, fondly. “You were an idiot and decided to almost get killed.”

Zoro smiled. “I remember the first time I saw you. I immediately fell in love with you. With your smile, your passion, your fighting, your everything.” Zoro looked into Sanji’s eyes. “And…when we first kissed, you made me feel alive. More alive than I ever felt.”

Sanji stared wide eyed at his boyfriend, his face flush pure red. He had no idea Zoro he’ll that way.

Zoro continued. “And, as we kept spending time together, I realized that…there’s no one I’d rather spend my life with.” The swordsman released Sanji’s hands and dropped down to one knee, his eyes closed and one hand in his pocket. “I want to be with you Sanji. Forever.”

Sanji stared at zoro with wide eyes, tears beginning to fill them. He brought his hands up to cover his mouth, hoping to keep any cries at bay. 

“I love you, Sanji. I love you so much. Without you, I would be so lost. Alone. But with you I’m happy. What I’m trying to say is,” Zoro took a small black box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a gold [ring](https://bnsec.bluenile.com/bluenile/is/image/bluenile/-sapphire-diamond-eternity-ring-18k-yellow-gold-/55569_main?%24phab_detailmain%24) with small sapphires and diamonds imbedded in it. “Sanji, will you marry me?”

Sanji looked at the ring then at Zoro, tears pooling in his eyes. He nodded his head rapidly and took his hands from his smiling mouth. 

“Y…yes! Yes Zoro! Yes!” Sanji exclaimed, tears streaming down his face as he flung at Zoro, wrapping his arms around the swordsman’s neck, sobbing in complete joy. Zoro wrapped his own around Sanji’s waist, smiling brightly. 

They stayed there for a few minutes, until Zoro pulled away and stood up with Sanji, holding the latter closer by the waist as he took the ring from the box and put it on Sanji’s right ring finger. The cook smiled and laughed cupping the swordsman’s cheek, Zoro joining in, laughing with all the happiness and love in the world. After a minute of laughing, Sanji closed his eyes and kissed Zoro with passion and love, the latter closing his own eyes and leaning more into Sanji. 

They broke off after a couple minutes and embraced tightly, Sanji’s arms went around Zoro’s neck and shoulders, happy tears falling down his face. Zoro held Sanji firmly by his waist, his face stretched in a wide smile. 

Sensing someone nearby, Zoro opened his eyes and looked over to see his crew hiding in the trees, watching the whole thing with blushes and smiles on their faces, a couple of them crying. 

They were even looking at him with knowing and smug smiles, silently saying ‘congratulations’. 

Kaiyo’s reaction was what zoro was drawn to. The young Straw Hat was looking at him and Sanji with a wide smile on her face with stars in her eyes and hands on her cheeks. Morgan was leaning against a tree next to a smiling Ryan, her arms crossed and a pleased smile on her face. Usopp and Nami were holding Luffy back to keep him from running up and hugging the lice out of them, ruining the moment. Robin was holding a crying Chopper in her arms, smiling gently. Franky and Brook were also crying at how sweet the proposal was. And Nyx, her arms were crossed and her face blank, and when her gold eyes caught Zoro’s green ones, she nodded and smiled. A genuine, happy smile. 

Once again, Zoro smiled brightly and tightened his hold on Sanji, his crew's love and Sanji’s almost overwhelming. In all honesty, he never thought that he would have people who love him in his life, but now he does. 

He has a family.

A home. 


End file.
